What's love?
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: I was so scared at first until he showed me what love was. and then everything seemed whole again TRHP WARNING SLASH RATED R
1. Chapter 1

Title: What's love?

Warnings: Slash meaning Male/Male pairing

Pairing: Harry potter/Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldy

Disclaimer: shakes her head Nope don't look at me not mine!

You can't always win. I figured that out pretty quickly, you got to lose sometimes so it is all balanced out, and some times you draw and this is where I am at the moment I am in a stale mate. Stuck and helpless, I have to be honest staring into those crimson eyes I'm scared, not scared that if I make a mistake in answering him that he will no doubt kill me, but I am scared of the love that is shinning there I don't understand. Why would he hold love for me when for 16 years he has wanted me dead by his hand, no less? Life is complicated so is death, I say this is because no one truly understands it, I'm not afraid of death but life can be a totally different story. He looks down at me and I feel myself grow anxious, anxious for what words will fall from his full luscious red lips.

'Well do I get an answer?' he demands an answer from me, I feel myself start to whimper. I'm so scared cant he sees I don't understand what love is let alone know what it feels like. I have never had love directed at me before, and he is the last person I thought was capable to love me Harry Potter. What laughable nonsense!

"Well?" he purrs dangerously next to my ear, pants of his breath skimming across my flesh. I moan, doesn't he see he is driving me crazy? Oh course he does, he smirks and leans down and licks my ear lobe, I whimper louder this time and speak for the first time since I got here.

'Anything, to…..mmmhmm…feel you please". I look up directly into his eyes, a smirk of triumph flashes across his face and then it's gone. 'Good answer love.' With that he plunges a finger into my tight heat, I grunt as he starts widening my entrance, a second finger is added and he starts making scissor movements. My breath is coming out in short hard pants my sweat covered chest is heaving in and out. I close my eyes tight as the third finger is added.

_Fuck the man knew what he was doing. _I thought. He brushes against my G spot and my back arches off of the bed. 'Fuck,' I scream hoarsely. The fucking bastard is chuckling, with a swift movement he removes his oh so beautiful fingers. I groan in disappointment. 'T-tom please, please.' His licking his way up my chest, latching onto my neck and sucking at my earlobe his hands are everywhere. '_Pleasssse _what love?' He purrs in Slytherin's tongue.

My eyes roll back into my head as he does unspeakable things with his tongue and fingers. I glaze up at him from my position on the bed, arching my hips I brush my cock against his, his breath hitches and I whisper in parseltongue. 'I want you to fuck me ssssssso hard I won't be able to ssssssit down for a week from being ssssssso sssssssssssore.' He shivers, and captures my mouth with his. Lining him self up against my hole I grow impatient; I growl and plunge him into me. He tosses his head back and hisses a breath through clenched teeth. He is such a beautiful site when he is like this. Tom pulls out just enough so that the head of his cock is still in me, angling in a different spot he thrust into me in and out lining himself in different angles until he finds…………….

'_OH FUCK_!' he smirks as he pushes back in hitting my prostate over and over. I reach a hand up to my hard on but he slaps my hand away and takes it into his own. Slowly but 4 hard tugs and I'm cumin. My eyes clench closed, a silent scream on my lips. My whole body is shaking and my arse clenches tighter around Tom's length and I feel his semen flood into my body. He pulls himself out of me and grunts as I moan in loss. He falls on top of me. And for once in my life I feel wanted, and was that…..love. I open my eyes in shock. I feel loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What's love?

Warnings: Slash meaning Male/Male pairing

Pairing: Harry potter/Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldy

Disclaimer: shakes her head nope don't look at me not mine!

From chapter one:

'_OH FUCK!' he smirks as he pushes back in hitting my prostate over and over. I reach a hand up to my hard on but he slaps my hand away and takes it into his own. Slowly but 4 hard tugs and I'm cumin. My eyes clench closed, a silent scream on my lips. My whole body is shaking and my arse clenches tighter around Tom's length and I feel his semen flood into my body. He pulls himself out of me and grunts as I moan in loss. He falls on top of me. And for once in my life I feel wanted, and was that…..love. I open my eyes in shock. I feel loved._

Chapter 2:

I looked in the mirror and smirked as I see that my eyes have gone slightly red swirling in the mass of my emerald eyes that Tom loves so much, I let out a laugh as I thought about how I would have taken this when I was back at Hogwarts. I would have screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs, probably faint as well.

I knew what was happening as my eyes flashed fully red and then went back to my green eyes (my mothers eyes) I had taped into my evil core and I loved it. Loved the feeling of power that I had in the palm of my hands, loved the taste of it (like a drug), and the smell was intoxicating.

I dry myself off slowly not feeling the need to rush at all, I pick up my boxers from the counter bench and but them on, I then proceeded to put a black tank top on and a pair of black denim jeans. Gathering my hair, I brush it and put it up elegantly in a silver hair tie.

Walking out of the bath room I smile as I see that Tom is reading the paper at his desk. I walk over to him and make him let go of his paper and sit in his lap. He chuckles at my actions and wraps his arms tightly around my waist, and kisses my neck softly. I let out a giggle as he licks up and down my neck and nibbles on my earlobe. He whispers in my ear.

"Are you ready for tonight love?" he asks, I close my eyes and sigh.

"Yes Tom, I'm ready." I say softly back.

"Good." I know he is smiling as he presses a kiss against my head.

"Tom?" I ask.

"Mmm…..yes Harry?"

"My eyes turned red this morning." I tell him, he grabs my chin softly and makes me look into his eyes, he is searching for something and it looks like he has found it as he grins.

"You taped into your evil core last night didn't you?" He sounds excited. My eyes darken slightly as I remember what we did the night before and I smirk.

"Yes, I did." I purr in his ear, he shivers and tightens his grip around my waist; he looks at me with lust but also disappointment.

"Even though I really want to put my cock up your ass at the moment, suck on your cock and swallow all your cum, we can't do this now we have work to do." He says with a groan. I pout and get off his lap.

"That's ok; you will just have to make it up to me tonight." I lean down and rub my hand over his erection slowly; I smirk as his mouth drops open. I drop my hand and stand up straight, turn and sway my hips seductively as I exit out of the room leaving a very aroused Tom Riddle.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAH –giggles- cliffy!

REVIEW!


End file.
